


Crazy Talk

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [85]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Dungeons & Dragons, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Knitting, Law Student Darcy Lewis, Relaxation, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Studying, Three Things, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yarn Bomb, YouTube, nerd talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Foggy is bored and annoying his friends. Darcy doesn't mind, but Matt leaves to study elsewhere—but not before calling them out on their constant flirting. They don't flirt, they're just friends... that's crazy talk!





	Crazy Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LirealClayr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirealClayr/gifts).



> LirealClayr prompted yarn bomb, YouTube, nerd talk.

"I don't understand how you can relax with  _ more _ work," Foggy said, as he threw himself onto Darcy's couch.

"Shhh," she replied. "Yooooutuuuube."

Foggy let out an exhausted sigh and rested his head against Darcy's leg. She squinted at her phone, performing a complicated series of twists and turns with the yarn and utensils in her hands, just like the video she was watching instructed her to.

"And you," Foggy griped, obviously directing his disgust toward Matt, "how can you  _ still _ be studying? Do you sleep? Ever?"

Matt smiled as his fingers ran across the page of his textbook. "You're just upset your D&D group got canceled tonight and Darcy isn't paying attention to you."

"No I'm not," Foggy replied sulkily. "Darcy's a strong, independent woman who don't need no man."

Matt shook his head, amused.

"If it's nerd talk you want, check  _ this _ out," Darcy said, turning up the video she was watching and turning it so that Foggy could see. "You should come yarn bombing with me this weekend. I'm gonna get all the parking meters by the student union. And, uh... then maybe we could get some lunch."

"That does look fun," Foggy said, watching as photos of objects wrapped in colorful swaths of yarn flashed by on the screen. The narrator was excited, but he looked as though the crafting terms they were using were going over his head. "...But I'm not sure if it's for me."

"Going on a date with Darcy  _ isn't _ for you?" Matt asked, snapping his textbook shut.

"I didn't—" Darcy began.

"She wasn't—" Foggy started to say.

But Matt sighed. "Stop beating around the bush and admit you  _ like _ each other," he said. "It's driving me  _ crazy _ ."

Foggy sat up as Matt left the room. "Uh..."

"Yeah," Darcy agreed.

"He's nuts," Foggy said.

" _ Totally _ ," Darcy laughed.

They were quiet for a moment. Darcy continued working on her project and Foggy halfheartedly reached for one of his textbooks.

"But, uh, if he  _ wasn't _ ...?" Foggy began.

"Right, yeah, if he knew what he was talking about, which he obviously doesn't," Darcy continued.

"You don't, uh...?"

"I don't what?"

"You weren't, like, asking me out on a date just now," Foggy said with a laugh. "That would be crazy, right?"

"Crazy!" Darcy echoed. "Totally... crazy if we... dated. Or just made out on my couch now that he's gone. That would be bonkers."

"Yeah," Foggy agreed. "Wait, what?"

"Huh?"

"You want to make out on your couch?"

"What?" Darcy asked, a mischievous smile on her face. "When did I say that?"

"Just now, I thought..."

"Well, I mean, that's obviously crazy talk. Like, you'd never go for that."

"Right, yeah, because we're friends," Foggy said.

"Just friends," Darcy repeated, nodding.

"If we were  _ more _ than friends, then maybe..."

"Sure, yeah, absolutely."

Foggy flipped through the first chapter of his textbook. 

"What if we—"

"Hey, Foggy?" Darcy interrupted, setting her phone and yarn project aside.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna make out on my couch?"

He stared at her. "Is that a trick question?"

She grinned back. "I don't know, was that a yes?"

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Matt's relief when he goes back for his Business Law textbook five minutes later.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170989713328/crazy-talk)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
